


Camping

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But she still loses, Claiming, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depressed Rey, Doggy Style, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fighter Rey, Forced Orgasm, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Poe/Rey relationship, Implied Pregnancy, Knotting, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, No HEA, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Rey, Painful Sex, Possesive Rey, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rey is 16, Reylo Twins, Reylo babies, Rough Sex, Rut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Snoke is evil, Still tagging as underage, Threats of sexual violence, Violence, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey’s sweet alpha boyfriend takes her camping to celebrate their one year anniversary. But Rey gets lost in the woods before they can celebrate.Another alpha finds her first and he will take what he wants.*Rey is technically of legal age of consent, but she’s still just a teenager, so I’m tagging it underage. Rey is 16 and Kylo is 26*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark fic. 
> 
> This is a rape fic. 
> 
> Read the tags and proceed with caution. Don’t like, don’t read. Only you can prevent being triggered. 
> 
> This is a filthy pile of fantasy porn, so enjoy but don’t replicate, mmmmkay, kids.

Rey hates camping. She's never understood why people want to pretend to be homeless and call it fun. Rolling her eyes as she stumbles over another fallen branch in the waning sunlight, she rehearses her argument with Poe in her head. They should check-in at the cute little village of cottages at the edge of the campground.

Poe and Rey have been a couple for exactly one year today. Shivering against the creeping cold now that the sun has nearly finished its descent, she smiles as she continues her trek back to her alpha boyfriend. Her sweet, patient, loveable alpha boyfriend. He's never pressured her, not even during his ruts. Always he is generous with his gentle reassurances that he loves her and wants to wait until she's ready.

Rey thought she was ready; her first heat is imminent, and she loves Poe. She has imagined giving herself to him too many times to count. They purposely timed this camping trip so she can give Poe her virginity before her mind loses itself to the primitive instincts of heat. He understands how important it is to Rey that she is of sound, sane mind for her—their—first time. This is her choice, not some uncontrollable drive of her baser instincts.

Rey's had so little choice in her life—like all unmated omegas—but sweet, gentle Poe understands the significance of her decision. Her heart swells with emotion as she recalls the lengths her alpha has gone to to prove his love and respect for her. Yes, she's ready to give herself entirely to Poe. To her alpha. To be his omega. This walk has soothed her nerves, just like Poe said it would. She smiles. He knows her so well.

Her smile begins to fade at the quickly growing discomfort in her belly. Maybe she shouldn't have left without taking a snack. Rey quickens her pace in the quiet woods, the damp layer of leaf litter absorbing all sound. The eerie quiet of the woods is suddenly deafening. Her heart pounds in her chest, goosebumps rippling across her skin under the downy jacket and thick sweater. Something is wrong with these woods.

Rey halts in the middle of the trail, glancing frantically around her. All at once her body erupts with pain and heat, hormones rushing and throbbing throughout her body. She is left panting as sweat begins to dampen her clothes. This shouldn't be happening, right now. She's supposed to have another week before her heat starts. This is too fast. Her brow furrows in her confusion.

Why is her heat starting now? Where is she? Where's her alpha?

A soft whine sounds in her throat. No, no, no! She will not succumb to that part of her biology right now, in the middle of the woods, where she is only now realizing she's lost her way back to Poe.

A dark chuckle answers her whine from the darkness in front of her. The sun has set now. Rey squints into the woods, eyes straining to see the source of the noise that has set her on edge. She's not stupid. She knows the danger she's now in, an unclaimed omega on the verge of her first heat. And that chuckle is unmistakably male.

Unmistakably alpha male, as she inhales deeply, drawing in the scent of sandalwood and campfire and flint. Rey sobs as the dawning horror of her predicament settles like a weighted blanket. She's been following this scent, unknowingly, deeper into the woods. Away from Poe and the safety promised in his warm embrace.

There's no safety to be found here.

"Don't worry, little omega. You want this, even if you don't know it yet," the deep, disembodied voice of the darkness rumbles.

Stumbling back, Rey shakes her head in protest, but words die in her throat at the crackle of branches signaling the approach of this unknown alpha.

He chuckles again, and she snarls in reply as his form takes shape before her. Like a specter he glides out of the dark, seeming to pull it into himself to define his very being. He's big. Really big. He's a dark and dangerous tower of seething alpha intentions. A seasoned hunter and she is his outmatched prey.

She can't stop him, but she won't go down without a fight.

Shaking off her fear and blossoming desire—yes, her omega hindbrain is rejoicing in the presence of what is undoubtedly a virile alpha specimen—she draws herself up to her full height and squares her shoulders.

"I'm not giving you anything," she taunts, proud of how steady and firm her voice sounds. Her heels bump into the tree first, her retreat ending before it even began. Rey fights the overwhelming need to scream for Poe, for help. That will only end in bloodshed.

The only blood being shed tonight will be her own. No way will she risk Poe's life. Even if he did hear her, he wouldn't make it in time to stop what's about to happen to her. She shivers despite the heat radiating within the confines of her now stifling clothing. Her hands curl at her sides. Preparing to strike out. Preventing her from ripping her clothing off. She's not sure which instinct is stronger.

The alpha emerges fully from the dark, filling her vision until all she sees is his broad, muscular body. He's already begun to discard his clothing, appearing before her in only his boxer briefs, which do nothing to hide the erection straining for her. His dark hair hangs to his shoulders, and suddenly she's digging her nails into her palm to keep from running her hands through his hair.

It hits her all at once that this man—this alpha—is as beautiful as he is frightening. His dark gaze fixates on her trembling body pressing further into the tree behind her. He smirks down at her.

"I'm not interested in your willingness, little omega. I'm only interested in fucking your tight little cunt into submission beneath me, as it was intended between our designations. I will take what I want, and you won't stop me," he purrs softly, a sharp and confusing contrast to his fierce expression. His eyes slice through her like a hot knife through butter.

"Soon enough, you will be begging me for my cock, my knot, my cum."

Her senses are drowning in this alpha's singular assault. His scent invades her lungs, burrowing deeper with each inhalation. She can feel the slick dripping from between her legs, and she knows the beast before her can smell it.

Rey is backed into a corner, at war with herself and her body. She wants to scream, to flee, to fight. But she also wants to rip the offensive clothing from her body, drop to all fours on the forest floor and present her aching cunt.

He watches silently as this internal struggle plays out across her face. It occurs to her that he's enjoying the cognitive dissonance caused by her predicament. He should be rutting into her body by now, they both know nothing is stopping him.

Instead, he crowds her space, invades her body with his scent—heavy with his wicked intentions—and watches. A predator toying with his prey. Fear pools cold and heavy in her chest. This man will not be gentle. This man could very well be the kind of alpha who literally fucks an omega to death.

As if he can read her mind, or more accurately, smell it in her scent, he murmurs to her from his plush lips, "Don't worry, little omega. I'm not going to kill you."

A blur of movement is the only warning she gets before he grabs her by the shoulders, spinning her around and locking her in his embrace, her back pressed firmly into his chest. Something feral ignites within her bones. He's going to have to earn his meal.

Rey takes a deep breath and forces herself to go slack in his arms. As she hoped, her sudden dead weight pulls her down, and his shock prevents him from stopping her escape. She turns sharply, her muscles tensing as she snarls at the beast. Two solid blows land—one to the abdomen that sends him doubling over and another to his groin that elicits a pained growl—before she's on the run.

She doesn't care where she's going. She's not expecting to get far or to elude the alpha altogether. He's scented her now, he can track her for miles. And maybe this is part of his game to subdue her, to let her wear herself out. But she doesn't care. Rey will not submit quietly or easily into his darkness.

For an alpha his size he moves swiftly and silently. Rey doesn't get more than a dozen strides in before he's tackling her from behind and they’re snarling and gnashing their teeth as they crash to the forest floor. He doesn't waste a moment now that he’s onto her game. The alpha uses his considerable weight and broad frame to pin her to the ground beneath him.

"I underestimated you, little omega," he pants into her ear, his erection grinding into her ass, because, of course, this alpha gets off on physically assaulting another person. "It won't happen again."

But Rey's not done fighting. His massive frame is preventing her from fully expanding her lungs, making it difficult to breathe, and her vision is already going spotty. Survival instinct overrides her panic as she presses her face into the damp leaves before rearing back as hard as she can. She hears more than she feels when her head connects with his face. The beast on her back roars—in pain and rage. Rey twists around to claw at his face when he pulls up off her body. Her feral grin of satisfaction is more teeth than lips as she rakes her nails down his face, because at least he won’t walk away unharmed.

It all backfires spectacularly. The alpha uses her move to seat his hips against her drenched core, grinding his engorged cock into her clit and setting off sparks along that bundle of nerves. He takes advantage of her gasp to yank her hands above her head, pinning them together in one of his massive paws.

"Fuck yes, fight me, omega. It will make your submission so much sweeter," he growls, punctuating his words while he rubs his cock into her clit. Rey wails with shame, her back arching against her will.

"Don't give up yet. Fight me!"

Is he trying to trick her? If she fights back, she'll only stoke his burning need to dominate her with violence. If she gives up...

There's no way to prevent what is about to happen; she needs to accept it. If she closes her eyes, maybe she can even pretend it's Poe moving within her. After, perhaps she can slip away once the knot deflates and the beast is tamed by his post-coital glow. The only way out of this is through it. And if she's going to escape, she needs her strength. She can't risk him injuring her more than what he will do inside her virgin flesh.

He senses her resignation, but he doesn't relax his hold over her. Rey has to turn away from the disgustingly smug look on his face, her eyes burning with tears. This is not how she was supposed to lose her virginity. It was meant to be a gentle and patient lovemaking session with her sweet alpha boyfriend, not a violent rape in the dirt and leaves of the forest floor.

"I'm sorry, Poe," she mumbles brokenly into the dark as the tears spill down her cheeks.

"Who the fuck is Poe?" The alpha sounds angry. The omega in her is dangerously close to taking over, and it is appalled with her. She should be a writhing, needy, wet mess for this alpha, not angering him.

Mustering the last of her logical side, she answers, "He's my alpha."

And then the part of Rey that makes her Rey, that makes her Poe's Rey, drowns on the tide of her heat, now fully open and wanting.

The alpha above her growls, but it changes back to that spine-tingling chuckle. She feels him nose at her swollen mating gland. The gland she unwittingly exposed to him when she turned away from him.

"What kind of pussy alpha doesn't claim a ripe omega like you?"

Rey grits her teeth, refusing to dignify his question. She just wants him to fuck her and be done with it. Why isn't he fucking her yet? He answers as if he read her mind.

"I'll fuck you when I'm ready, little omega. Don't misunderstand me. This is about me taking pleasure in your submission to my cock. I was just going to leave you to limp back home after I was finished, but now," he pauses with a low hum that vibrates from his chest into her body. His eyes sweep down to her neck and back to her eyes. "Now I'm going to claim you before sending you back to your so-called alpha."

Heaven help her, his words only cause her cunt to clench, and she whines at the aching emptiness because this alpha is still only talking. He's fucking with her heart and head, but not her body.

"Such a fierce and clever omega. It takes a true warrior's spirit to know when to submit to your superior. I will honor you with my knot and fill your belly with my pups."

The omega in her preens under his praise.

She's burning up with the need to welcome his body inside hers. Literally. This time, when he lets go and sits back on his heels between her spread legs, Rey makes no move to escape. With shaking hands, she tugs and yanks at her clothing until she is bare before his hungry gaze. The cold air of the night does little to cool her heated flesh.

He hovers over her naked and trembling body, her legs falling open in welcome. He smiles as he plunges two of his thick digits through her wet folds and into her body without a warmup. The penetration is brutal, his fingers sweeping through her core with no regard for her comfort or pleasure. She hisses in response, once again confused by the dichotomy of his soft expression with his actions.

His expression gives away the moment he realizes she's a virgin. He yanks his fingers from inside her body and plunges them inside his mouth, slurping loudly at her arousal coating his hand. His chest heaves with the magnitude of his prize.

"Oh, little omega. My little virgin bitch in heat. I'm starting to think you're lying about your alpha boyfriend. No alpha worthy of his designation would pass up a chance to initiate a virgin omega as sweet as you. An unmated, vir—"

He looks at her, really looks at her for possibly the first time tonight. "How old are you?"

"16." No hesitation as she obeys like a good omega. Does he see how good she's being now? How docile and ready?

"Fuck," he rears back, jumping to his feet. "Fuck!"

He gapes down at her where she remains on the forest floor. Rey presses her thighs together with a whine. Her body is burning with need for his cock and knot.

"Alpha please..."

His nostrils flare and his chest heaves and then he's on her. "Fuck it, I don't care. I'm fucking you here and now. They can't charge me if I claim you."

Rey nods in eager agreement, mewling like the wanton creatures she's seen in alpha-omega porn as he manhandles her into position. He puts her on all fours, sliding one hand from the base of her spine up to her shoulder blades before pushing her chest down. Yes, this is exactly what she wants, what she needs.

Face down, ass up, her quivering pussy on full display. Whether he takes a moment to gloat over the dripping prize before him or not, he's suddenly behind her. His cock pushes through her drenched, swollen folds, entering her by only an inch before stopping.

"Kylo," he grunts. His hands grip her hips, his thumbs nearly touching over her back. He curls his fingers, he aims to bruise her.

"W-what?"

"My name. You will scream it every time you cum on my cock."

Rey nods. She's too far gone to care about the level of debasement he's willing to take her to.

"Say my name, omega."

"Kylo!"

He pushes into her cunt with a brutal thrust, sinking into her body to the hilt, obliterating her virginity. The stretch burns, stealing her breath. Instinct makes her scramble at the dirt to get away from the burning pain in her core, but his bruising grip holds her firmly in place.

The pace he sets is fast and hard and deep. He doesn't wait for her to adjust to his size, Kylo doesn't care. He's snarling and grunting and sweating on her as he ruts mindlessly into her body.

"Yes…fuck, yes. Take it. This is what you were made for," he pants between brutal thrusts.

Rey moans, greedy for everything he will give her. Kylo allows her to move once it's clear she is rocking into his thrusts, not away. Her greedy cunt doesn't care that it still hurts or that she can smell the blood from her torn virginity mixing with her arousal. She needs his cock, filling her and fucking her so perfectly.

They move together, their bodies slipping and sliding against each other as they chase the hormone high only an alpha and his omega can experience together.

"So…fucking…tight. Taking all of me like a good little omega should."

Rey tries to keep up with his thrusts, but eventually her legs give out and she collapses to the ground. Kylo simply straddles her, lifting her hips high enough to line himself up and pump back into her. He settles over her back and resumes pounding her into the dirt and muttering something about primal mating. The knot is catching on her entrance now, hitting her rapidly bruising folds. She arches back, lifting her hips and opening her body to him.

Her reward is his knot finally slipping inside her, where it inflates rapidly, locking him deep inside her. The insistent stretch of his knot sets of her orgasm. She shatters around his cock with the most powerful climax she's ever had. Not even her vibrator could make her entire body convulse like this, as her thighs squeeze together and her cunt clenches rhythmically to milk her alpha’s knot of every drop of cum he has. Kylo pumps into her a few more times, driving his knot deeper until it will go no further. He finishes with a howl above her, his cock pulsing with each spurt of his seed splashing into the deepest part of her. Marking her from the inside out.

He's still pulsing and spurting when he claims her. His mouth latches firmly around her gland as his teeth sink deep, creating a bond that can never be broken.

She belongs to him now.

Irrevocably.

He has earned her submission, now and forever; his very own legal sex slave to fuck and fill with impunity. These are the words he murmurs into her freshly bitten gland between soothing licks.

Eventually, he lets her go, his intense gaze burning through her as she leaves. Rey limps slowly through the early light of dawn. Kylo's cum trickles steadily from her abused cunt and into her pants. He kept her panties. There's a moment when she's certain he's about to close the distance between them and grab her to take her home with him.

Rey finds she prefers that outcome.

But Kylo doesn't grab her or take her with him. Not yet. She knows he wants her humiliated and shamed first.

Rey doesn't want to see Poe. She doesn't want to have to explain what happened to her in the woods.

Because, in the end, Kylo had been right. She had wanted it, begged for it even. Willingly screamed his name until her throat was raw as he made her cum over and over again. She stopped counting how many times he fucked her as the cycle repeated itself through the night.

She sees the cops crowding around their tent as she stumbles into her campsite—a hungry, dehydrated, throbbing wound of a human being—and she recalls her new alpha’s parting words.

"You are mine, little omega. The pups growing in your belly belong to me. I will find you when the time is right. And if there really is an alpha boyfriend, know this, I will kill him. I will hunt him down, make him watch me fuck you—and hopefully, by then your belly is swollen with my pups—and then I will kill him. No one else touches what belongs to me and lives."

Rey wishes they had never gone camping. Rey really hates camping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is daaaaarrrrrrrk, kids. This is straight up rape. Painful and not nice rape that isn't softened by heat or rut. Kylo Ren is NOT NICE! Not even a little bit. He's pretty sadistic and cruel. My version anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the first chapter. Minor adjustments to formatting, dialogue changes in a few places, and cleaned it up. The gist is the same and you don't need to re-read unless you want to.

Rey's life has never been the stuff of dreams. She grew up understanding that there is no happily ever after or knight in shining armor waiting to rescue her. Foster care is the black hole where such dreams go to die. Pragmatism becomes Rey's coping mechanism of choice, and it served her well during her 12 years in the system living under the bloated thumb of her beta foster parent, Unkar Plutt.

Rey laughs bitterly at her reflection in the dingy mirror of the half-way home for teenaged claimed omegas abandoned by their alphas. She would give anything to be back in her twin bed with the scratchy flower sheets, listening to the snores of her omega roommates. She blinks away the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. First, she was a throwaway omega child, and now she's a throwaway omega mate. But Poe still wants her, and that gives her some measure of comfort most days.

Poe was the only one who believed her story that she was raped and claimed against her will in the woods by a stranger. The cops had shrugged their shoulders and glanced sympathetically at Poe, admonishing him for bringing an omega in heat out in public. Plutt was waiting for her on the porch when she returned home that day, yelling about the money she now owed him because the state won't pay him to care for a claimed omega. She left the only home she had ever known with just the clothes on her back—the same clothes stained with a mix of her blood and Kylo's semen.

There is a silver lining: Kylo failed to fill her belly with pups after all. Looking at the half-dozen negative pregnancy tests littering her bathroom floor makes her smile. The clinic serving the half-way home will want to do an official pregnancy test in their office, but Rey knows the test results will be the same. And this means she can leave the home now that the quarantine period is over, and her alpha still hasn't come to collect her. This means she can leave this nightmare behind and try to make things work with Poe. Sweet, patient Poe who defied her expectations yet again by promising to wait for her. _I'll come back for you, sweetheart,_ he had whispered in her ear under the impatient glare of the intake nurse at the home 2 months ago.

Rey bends down to scoop up the pregnancy tests and allows herself to feed that little spark of hope that maybe, just maybe, there is a happily ever after for her story, with Poe. It's not until weeks later that she realizes that was the moment Kylo had been waiting on to make his next move. A cunning and sadistic predator through and through, he waited in the shadows until his prey dared hope for escape before moving in for the final death blow.

"Someone's been a naughty little bitch, Rey. Don't worry, your alpha's here to make it right."

He doesn't give her time to process his words before he's yanking her off the floor and carrying her back into her little bedroom. Kylo tosses her onto the bed and climbs atop her, caging her in with his body.

"If you're good for me, I'll make you cum after I finish. Fight me, and I promise you won't walk straight for a week," he growls into her ear as he rips the threadbare nightgown off her body.

This isn't some perverted twist on dirty talk or roleplaying, she can feel the aggressive sincerity of his words. Rey nods passively to the sound of his zipper being pulled. She doesn't resist as he pulls her thighs apart and guides his leaking cock to her entrance. He notches the tip into her folds and uses both hands to grip her hips.

"Don't you dare close your eyes or pretend I'm someone else while I'm fucking you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, alpha."

"Now beg."

"P-please…" Rey's not sure what else to say, stupidly surprised that he would be so cruel as to make her beg to be raped. She can smell just how much this turns him on by his scent.

"Try again, Rey. Beg me to split you open on my big alpha cock and fill you with my pups."

He's panting with the effort to hold himself back. She can feel the tip of his cock leaking a steady dribble of precum into her dry folds. He's not just enjoying this, he’s reveling in his dominance over her.

"Please s-s-split me o-open on your big alpha c-cock and f-fill me with your pups," she gasps between sobs. She doesn't want this, she never wanted this.

"As you wish, little bitch," he grunts and yanks her hips as he thrusts his cock home.

It's just like the woods all over again, but she's not in heat this time, and her cunt is dry. His size doesn't help, because his alpha cock is just as big and broad as the rest of him. Rey screams incoherently at the searing pain of her flesh tearing with each pump of his cock into her body. Kylo slaps a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound, but Rey can't stop herself from screaming. It feels like she's being sawed in half with sandpaper.

"Fuck, yes. Keep screaming for me, Rey. It's so fucking hot, but we can't upset the neighbors," Kylo grunts.

The hand not over her mouth is pinning her to the bed with a bruising grip and preventing her from adjusting the angle of her hips. All she can do is lay there and take it and hope that it will be over soon. Her legs jerk on instinct; her body trying to move away from the pain. Somewhere in her mind, it registers that he knows her name now, but it's drowned out by the molten hot pain in her core. He doesn't last as long as he did that first time in the woods even though it feels like an eternity to Rey, who doesn't stop screaming until his knot locks them together. A part of her breaks as the first splash of his cum stings the torn inner walls of her cunt.

This is her life now.

Her sick, sadistic alpha has come to claim her after all, and she will never have that dream life with Poe.

Kylo forces her to come twice on his knot. He babbles on about how it helps her body suck his seed into her womb and increases the chances she will fall pregnant with his pups, but she doesn't listen. She lays limply beneath his sweaty body, staring at the ceiling with glassy eyes. He commands her to say his name, and she obeys, whimpering his name each time her body convulses in pleasure around his knot. Bile rises in the back of her throat, hot and bitter; it tastes like shame. Rey curses her designation and her body for betraying her.

When he's finished with her, Kylo wipes her tears and helps her blow her nose. He rummages through her meager belongings to find an outfit he feels is suitable. The sneer on his face tells her what he thinks of her clothing options, and she doesn't know why, after everything he’s done to her, but this slight hurts her feelings. Her alpha is not pleased with her. Kylo carries her to the bathroom and rinses the evidence of his abuse down the drain and helps her get dressed without looking her in the eye. Rey knows better than to assume he's ashamed of his behavior.

"I expect you to be obedient and quiet, Rey. I don't care if you fight me in the bedroom, but in all other ways, you will submit to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, alpha," she whispers hoarsely. Her throat feels like it's shredded and bleeding.

He nods in acknowledgment of her answer and surveys the rest of her apartment.

"You don't need anything from this shithole. Let's go home, little omega."

Rey learned not to get attached to things after being evicted from her foster home with Plutt 2 months ago, so she's not sad to leave her stuff behind a second time. It's not like a 16-year-old orphaned omega could have much in terms of possessions anyway. Kylo escorts her out the door and onto the busy city street outside the building. She blinks in the bright sunlight but otherwise stares straight ahead, careful not to make eye contact with anyone. People have an innate sense of power, and it doesn't surprise Rey when the crowd of bodies parts to make room for her alpha as they walk down the middle of the sidewalk. She struggles to keep up with his long strides, hobbling along behind him, the throbbing pain between her legs threatening to undo her fragile emotional state.

"Keep up, omega," Kylo barks over his shoulder. She swears he begins to walk faster.

Thankfully, they don't walk far, only a handful of city blocks. She's surprised to see her alpha approach a sleek black limousine instead of going into a building. For a moment, she contemplates making a run for it, but she knows she won’t get far, and it will only prolong the inevitable. Instead, she follows dutifully behind him when he opens the door and slides into the back seat of the waiting limo. Rey slips in beside him and closes the door. The interior of the limo is smooth black leather and chrome accents, with a haze of smoke floating lazily in the air, battling against the heavy stench of alpha musk that clings to everything. She tries not to cough when the combination of smoke and musk threatens to overwhelm her lungs.

"She's not pregnant," a gravelly voice states flatly from beyond the haze of smoke. Kylo stiffens beside her, and for the first time since she's known him, she detects a hint of fear. Terror washes through her like an icy hot shower. Whoever has her alpha nervous must be bad news for her.

"No, but I've already taken steps to remedy the situation," Kylo answers.

The voice chuckles in the dark, making the hair on Rey's neck stand on end. This all too eerily like her first encounter with Kylo in the woods.

"So that's what took you so long. I trust she didn't put up too much of a fight." A pause. "This time."

"I like it when they fight back," Kylo boasts, but Rey sees his hands ball into fists from the corner of her eye.

The darkness chuckles again. The man—she can't see him clearly, just the shape of him—raps on the partition behind him and the limo lurchers into traffic.

"I was hoping to enjoy a demonstration of your ownership on the way home, but I suppose that will have to wait. How disappointing."

The voice doesn't sound disappointed. The voice sounds angry.

"I'll be ready by the time we get back to base. I promise to make it worth the wait, Supreme Leader," Kylo responds, bowing his head.

Rey shivers in her seat because she's not stupid; this man intends to watch Kylo rape her. She clutches at her stomach as it roils in disgust. Somehow, Rey is surprised that her alpha would allow this to happen. He's cruel to her, yes, but he's also possessive. Her alpha is obviously not the sharing type, which he made clear to her in the woods. She never expected him to really mean it when he threatened to fuck her in front of Poe, but now she's not so sure, and that makes her stomach lurch again.

The tension in the limo is suffocating in the sudden silence that follows Kylo's answer. Beside her, Kylo inhales sharply, his nose flaring.

"If you would prefer, I will have her demonstrate with you—"

"No, no, dear boy. I'm afraid those days are behind me. We will wait until we get back to base and do this the old-fashioned way."

Kylo exhales and sags into the seat. The relief is palpable, but it does nothing to calm Rey's nerves. This nightmare couldn't get any worse.

"Your knights have prepped everything in the old bomber hanger. The prisoner is proving to be rather…feisty."

Kylo stretches his freakishly long arms and settles one around her, pulling her into his side. He smirks down at her, and up close like this she can see the faint lines of the claw marks she gave him in the woods.

"It's time to let old things die, little omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be 1-2 more chapters ONLY. Shit will hit the fan in the next chapter and it is not pretty or nice or sane. It will make these first two chapters look like a fucking Disney movie. Tags will be updated when the new chapter(s) go up, but prepare for major character death that should not in any way be at all surprising. It's spelled out in the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm assuming if you're still with me after the last chapter, that what Kylo says and does in this chapter won't make you bounce. But I could be wrong. Just so you know, it gets worse in the next chapter. I'll throw this out there to make this chapter easier to swallow: my headcanon is that Kylo says a lot of shit he doesn't mean when he's pissed.
> 
> I warned you that these next chapters would make the first two look like a Disney movie. Proceed with caution and mind the updated tags. There's not much smut in this chapter and I make you wait until the end to read it. Writer's privilege. The next chapter is basically all smut. Oodles and oodles of depravity and debauchery that will either be really hot or make you run screaming. There's no in-between. The gist of it has already been spelled out pretty loud and clear, don't worry. 
> 
> This story has been a fun experiment to see just how dark I can go. I'm not sure if I should be pleased or appalled, but this Kylo has been fun to write.

They spend the rest of the limo ride in uneasy silence, the air filled with tension Rey doesn't understand. Perhaps this is typical alpha posturing—Rey's only exposure to an alpha until now has been sweet, gentle Poe—but she fears there is something more sinister at play between the two men. Kylo's arm lays heavy across her shoulders, his bruising grip keeping her pressed into his side, and Rey finds that she doesn't mind, not after the tense exchange with the man hiding in the hazy darkness at the other end of the limo. She tries not to think about the horrors waiting for her when they reach the base because she knows deep down that the prisoner they mentioned is Poe. Kylo's threat from the woods haunts her.

_No one else touches what belongs to me and lives._

This is her fault. Poe may very well die today, and she has only herself to blame.

A cocktail of emotions curdles in her stomach, and the acidic bite threatens to destroy her from the inside out. She knows there's no time for useless things like fear and guilt right now, so Rey does what she knows best, and she turns off her feelings, stuffing them down deep and tucking them neatly out of reach. She embraces the numbness that replaces them with a sigh and turns to stare dully out the window as the familiar landscape of the only city she’s ever known passes by in a blur.

The darkly tinted windows of the limo act as a murky filter, casting the world outside into a black and grey landscape devoid of happiness. She wonders if this is how Kylo views the world.

Is this how she will view the world by the time he's done with her?

Eventually, the city turns into woods which give way to imposing chain-link fences topped with razor wire and metal watch towers guarded by eyes she can feel but not see. Rey's skin erupts into goosebumps. It's not just the implication that this is now her cage that bothers her. The woods beyond the fences looks all too familiar. Somewhere nearby is the campground Poe took her to for their anniversary. This is where it all began, with an innocent walk in the woods that has tipped her world into some kind of twilight zone she can’t escape.

Rey gasps at the revelation and swings her head back to look at Kylo. He's smirking down at her, his eyes dancing as he consumes another piece of her spirit. Her initial impression of him in the woods was accurate: he is a specter of darkness. And he's come to collect her soul to pay for some transgression she can't recall. It takes every ounce of willpower she has left to not shrink from his gaze and whimper.

"Welcome home, my little omega."

Home turns out to be a large grey and beige hangar at the far end of a long-forgotten air force base, though Rey's certain Kylo is not military. The hangar bays are closed, but a door that looks comically small in proportion to the building is being held open by an armed guard dressed in all black. The limo stops near the building, and her alpha pushes her unceremoniously out of the limo door once it is opened. Kylo steps behind her, grabbing her by the upper arm and steering her past the saluting guard without saying a word. She has to jog to keep up with his long stride, but she doesn't betray the pain it's causing her. Pain is a weakness she can't indulge right now.

Rey squints in the dusty darkness as her eyes adjust to the disparity in the light. She blinks in surprise at how open the interior of the building turns out to be. The hangar forms an elongated rectangle, with multiple doors along the back wall. The walls are lined with metal shelving holding neatly organized weaponry the likes of which Rey never knew existed. They've used more shelving to partition off sections at the other end of the hangar, but the area closest to her is wide open.

In the center of this open area, she sees Poe, sitting in a chair, his arms and legs pinned in place by metal restraints. She can only see his profile, but she knows it's Poe. There are five more armed guards, dressed in head to toe black, and standing around as if this were a casual gathering of friends. Rey swallows thickly when she realizes these men must be the "knights" mentioned on the ride over. The men turn and instantly stand at attention when they see their leader, but they don't salute him like the guard at the door. Poe turns too, and the brief look of sheer joy that flickers across his face when they make eye contact very nearly breaks her.

"Rey!"

“Poe!"

They shout to each other at the same time, their voices carrying promises of help across the empty space between them. Punishment is brutally meted before the room stops echoing. The closest knight—a bald man roughly the same size as Kylo—punches Poe in the stomach. Rey feels the impact in the wretched noise Poe makes as he tries to double over in self-defense.

"Stop! Don't hurt him," Rey screeches painfully, her throat still raw from screaming while Kylo raped her only an hour before. She would rather take on whatever pain Kylo wants to give her than watch him inflict it on someone she cares about.

Beside her, Kylo barks out a humorless laugh poisoned with the promise of violence. His already bruising grip—no doubt he will leave marks—tightens further, making Rey hiss and try to pull away. All rational thought leaves her as she struggles in earnest to get away and get to Poe. She must help Poe.

"Please, Kylo, you don't have to do this! I'll do whatever you want, I promise I'll be good! Please!"

Kylo backhands her so hard her neck cracks loudly in the whiplash as she crumples to the floor. He's on her in an instant, bracketing his legs and arms around her until all she can see, smell and feel are seething alpha rage. His hand wraps around her neck and closes like a vice, cutting off her airway and blood supply. Her hands fly to his wrist, yanking desperately, but he might as well be made of stone for all the good it did her. She gapes like a fish on land, trying to suck down air any way she can.

Her alpha is shaking with unchecked aggression, but his eyes are calm and flat as glass. Her reflection gasps back at her in those eyes as if she were already dead and locked inside him forever. The pressure around her neck doesn't budge as he leans down to whisper into her ear.

"You will never speak his name again. Do you understand?"

Rey can't answer him, he's cut off her ability to speak or move her head.

"Answer me, or I swear to God I will kill you right now and fuck your dead body in front of him before I kill him."

Her vision has gone spotty, and she can feel the inky darkness of unconsciousness beginning to drag her down. Against every instinct she has, she releases both hands from his wrist and places them on the cold concrete floor beside her. Submission; he's looking for her submission, and she will give it to him so she can live to fight another day.

"Good omega. You will be punished for your disobedience later after we are finished here," he raises back up to hover over her and relaxes the grip on her throat but doesn't remove his hand. "Stay down until I tell you otherwise, little bitch."

Rey nods obediently when he removes his hand from her throat, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Sound rushes back to her as Kylo stands back up. Poe is screaming obscenities and threats even as the knights attack him. She can hear the sickening thuds as their fists connect with various parts of his body, but still, Poe threatens them.

Part of her wishes Poe would just shut up and have the good sense to die with dignity. It would certainly make this easier for her.

"I thought you had better control of your omega, Kylo."

"I enjoy the sound of an omega begging and pleading in the face of defeat. It's my favorite aphrodisiac."

"That's a mighty big word for you, my boy. Very well but do hurry. You've kept me waiting on the main event long enough," the gravelly voice drawls, but Rey still can't see him from her position on the floor.

Kylo is rougher than necessary when he yanks her up off the floor. Poe has finally gone silent, but Rey can't turn to see if it's because he's unconscious, unable to speak or merely subdued. What she can see, however, is the source of the voice, at last.

The man is old; almost ancient. His skin stretches unnaturally across his scarred face like he has had one too many face-lifts. One side of his mouth droops, and he's missing a good portion of one of his cheekbones. He was once taller than Kylo, she can tell, but now he shuffles along with a pronounced stoop of his back. Overall, he gives the impression of a wealthy relative refusing to die and pass along his inheritance more than he does an alpha worthy of the title Supreme Leader.

His eyes, though. His piercing blue eyes seem to belong to a younger man, as though the decrepit creature before her had plucked them from a recent victim. And right now, those eyes are leering at her from where he stands just behind Kylo. Rey shivers, crossing her arms in front of her because his gaze makes her feel naked despite her tattered jeans and long-sleeved shirt.

If Kylo notices the way his boss is looking at her, he doesn't let on. Instead, he tosses her over his shoulder like she weighs nothing and stalks through one of the doors at the back of the hangar. His shoulder digs painfully into her abdomen, but she grits her teeth and says nothing. Pragmatic Rey knows that Poe is as good as dead. She stuffs that pain down with the rest of her emotions, something to feel on another day. She needs to make it through this ordeal as intact mentally and physically as possible. She will not give Kylo the satisfaction of breaking her in this hangar today.

He sets her down carefully once they reach a dark and musty office tucked into the corner of the hallway off the hangar.

"Listen up, omega, because I'm only going to say this once," he says in a voice deceptively low and calm, like the eye of a hurricane.

He's crowding her space, using her instinct to back away from danger to herd her into the wall. His scent is heavy with the unmistakable musk of lust and aggression. Rey tries to breathe through her mouth and avoid his scent—because it's doing _things_ to her and she hates it—but Kylo presses a hand over her mouth, forcing her to inhale deeply and taste his scent.

"If you want to make it out of this hangar alive, you will do and say everything I tell you to do when I tell you to do it. No hesitation. No questions. No fighting back."

His pupils have blown wide until there is nothing but black where his whiskey brown used to be. He looks like a demon from a TV show.

Rey whimpers her reply.

"Good. You're a strong, clever omega, Rey. That's why I chose you to be my mate. Don't let me down out there today and I will reward you with my protection. My knights will treat you with the same respect they treat me and willingly trade their life to save yours. I promise."

Rey tries not to roll her eyes. He didn't choose her. He mated her on a whim, against her will and the only protection she really needs is from him. But she gives him what he wants and whimpers again.

"If you fail me in any way out there…if you embarrass me in front of my knights…I will tie you down like a bitch and let every alpha on this base fuck you raw. And Rey, I feel compelled to tell you that the last omega I tied down died long before everyone had a turn with her. I suggest you think on that while I get you ready."

The vile depravity of what he's just threatened cuts through her carefully constructed defenses like a hot knife through butter. This is the second time he’s offered her up like a common whore in the span of an hour. Rey isn’t merely afraid now; she’s terrified.

She's not sure how she remains standing when he turns to rummage through the items piled on the desk in the room. Her knees are practically knocking, she's shaking so hard.

"Strip."

Rey obeys as quickly as her trembling limbs will allow.

He tosses a familiar looking white satin nightie at her. She recognizes it as the one Poe brought with them for their camping trip, the one he wanted her to wear before he took her virginity, but she resolutely pushes the memory down.

"Put it on."

Rey obeys.

Kylo signals for her to follow him to a full-length mirror, which surely doesn't belong here. Had his knights really put this here just for today? He hands her a brush once she's standing in place directly in front of the mirror. Her reflection shocks her. She's lost weight over the past couple of months at the half-way home, and her skin has paled. Thanks to her sadistic alpha, her face is bruised and slightly swollen one side, and her neck and arm are sporting nearly identical hand print bruises. She looks like a nightmare.

Mechanically she pulls the brush through her hair, repeating the strokes until Kylo takes the brush from her. He hovers directly behind her, breathing down her neck and staring at her through the mirror's reflection.

"What kind of alpha promises to protect his omega, but turns around and casually offers to let his boss fuck her?"

Rey slaps both hands over her mouth, eyes wide with shock when she realizes she spoke her thoughts out loud. She’s even more surprised when Kylo answers her instead of hitting her.

"You don't understand what that was about, and you're not meant to. Never speak of it again."

His restrained response encourages her, and she can't help but push his buttons while she still can. An idea pops into her head, and she resists the urge to examine where it's coming from.

"Claiming bites mean a lot to your prisoner. He insisted that, when the moment came, he wanted me to claim him too. Explain the offer to me, and I will give you a claiming bite in front of the prisoner before you kill him. It will hurt him more than watching you fuck me."

Survival instinct. This is pure survival instinct, she tells herself. The real Rey isn't this cruel, but pragmatic Rey senses she will need to be to survive Kylo. People will do anything to survive when they're backed into a corner. She needs to know how deep the waters run between Kylo and his boss, she needs to know what she faces in her future. The thought of that lecherous old creature putting his hands on her is almost too much to bear.

Kylo regards her skeptically, his eyes darting about to discern the falsehood in her offer but unable to find one. Some emotion Rey can't name flits across his face, his eyes lighting up with the first genuine smile she'd seen on him. She hates it instantly because it makes him look young and soft and boyish in a way his face shouldn't have permission to look.

"I knew I made the right choice in a mate. You have a deal, but don't get any ideas that this will ever happen again."

Her perceived cruelty pleases him, but he doesn't know that claiming bites mean nothing to Poe, and they never planned to bite each other, preferring instead to marry in a ceremony like betas. She nods, but she's seen his weakness now—however negligible it is—and this gives her hope. One day she will beat this alpha at his own game.

"That offer in the car was a test."

"And you passed it by offering up your mate like a common whore."

All traces of softness vanish in an instant.

"No. He will never touch you. It wasn't my test, it was his. _Snoke_ failed, Rey. Not me."

She frowns in bewilderment.

"But…I thought…"

"Question time is over. I gave you my answer, and I expect you to hold up your end of the deal. You don't want to know what I'll do to you if you break your word."

He steps away to grab something from the desk and then he's back behind her again, his stony mask set back into place.

"Do you trust me, omega?"

He can't be serious with this question. But he is. Rey blinks back at his reflection. She doesn't trust him, because he stole everything that was good and whole and beautiful from her life. She does trust him because she can taste the sincerity of his drive to protect what is his on his scent. Biology doesn't lie, or so they're taught in school. Practicality and survival win the war in her head and she gives the only answer that matters.

"Yes, alpha. I trust you."

"Good."

A second later he's plunging a needle into her ass.

"Ouch! What the hell was that?"

He caps the needle and tosses it back onto the desk.

"That was the only kindness you are going to get from me today."

"A sedative?"

"No. Half-dose of a heat-inducer. It will make what you have to do out there easier."

She blinks at him again, unable to understand the unfolding enigma that is her alpha. He honestly thinks drugging her, to make her look like she’s enjoying being raped is a _kindness_. His idea of kindness frightens her more than his cruelty.

"You're a monster," she grits through clenched teeth, trying and failing to hold back the flood of tears.

"Yes, I am. Sooner or later you will realize how lucky you are that I'm your monster."

There's a knock at the door before it's creeping open. Another one of Kylo's knights—this one shorter but bulkier, with closely cropped brown hair—enters the room.

"Take everything and dump it. Initiate Silencer," Kylo barks at the knight, waiting until the man leaves again before turning back to Rey.

Without warning, he hikes up the bottom hem of her nightie with one hand and cups the other hand over her pussy, tapping his fingers gently against her slit. He lifts the hem high enough so she can clearly see what he's doing to her in the mirror. Rey instantly spreads her legs wider to give him better access as an all-too-familiar ache blooms in her belly. His fingers play her body against her with a practiced precision that has her pussy throbbing and dripping for him in a matter of minutes. Rey tosses her head back against his chest, her lips parted with a moan of pleasure. There's no time to feel shame as her hips buck into his ministrations, no time to feel disgusted as she lets herself enjoy the pleasure of her abuser’s touch.

When he finally plunges two long, thick digits into her cunt, Rey keens for him, and she doesn't care that it might be loud enough to be heard in the hangar. They're all about to see and hear her more intimately anyway. She closes her eyes and writhes in Kylo's arms, moaning and panting for her alpha like a good omega, begging him to go deeper and harder and faster. She's near delirious with sensation when he begins circling her clit with his thumb as his fingers rub deliciously against that spongy spot near the front of her entrance. His labored breathing over her shoulder shows her how affected he is and Rey revels in it. Right up until the moment he stops just as she's about to fall over the cliff of her climax.

Kylo stuffs the fingers that were just in her cunt down her throat, gagging her.

"Suck."

She obeys, crashing back into reality from her unfulfilled high.

"Look at you, you're a panting, dripping mess. You look like a bitch in heat, ready to be fucked and filled by whatever alpha cock gets to your cunt first."

She shakes her head in protest around his fingers.

"It's time to prove it, Rey. Time to show everyone out there just how much you belong to the first alpha to take your sweet little cunt."

He pulls his fingers from her mouth and wipes them on the outside of her thigh. Rey looks at herself in the mirror. Her eyes are too bright, cheeks flushed, hair mussed. The short nightie does nothing to hide the slick now dripping down both thighs. She can smell the evidence of her pleasure staining the air around her. Her lips curl in disgust. What will Poe think when he sees her walk in, looking and smelling like she's been freshly fucked—and enjoyed it—by her rapist and his killer? Oh, God, she's going to be sick, she’s disgusting.

"Remember what I said before about not fighting back? Ignore that. Fight me, omega. Fight me hard when I take you. Scream as loud as you can and fight back. I want him begging for his own death to escape the pain of seeing you owned by the superior alpha."

"I hate you," she sobs.

"Good, use it. Make it good for me, and I'll make it good for you. Let's not keep our guests waiting. It's show time, little omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo, boy, that was a doozy! I can't emphasize it enough--the next chapter will be worse!!! And don't judge Rey or bash her in the comments. I'll have none of that. She's a 16 year old kid in way over her head. This story should wrap up in two more chapters. If you're good, I'll throw in an epilogue of dark domestic fluff.
> 
> Note 1: There will be NO gang rape or bang of ANY kind in this story.
> 
> Note 2: There will be some non-con stuff involving Poe and Rey in the next chapter.
> 
> Note 3: Kylo is not a sharer, but he'll bend a little to teach a lesson with the cruelest stroke. (hahahahahahaha)
> 
> Note 4: There will be NO Snoke sex, because that's fucking nasty and even I have limits. But I can't promise the old pervert will keep his hands to himself.
> 
> Note 5: Major character death is coming. This should not be a surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo fulfills part one of his threat against Poe: he takes Rey while Poe watches. But first, Kylo shatters the "sweet alpha" image Poe has cultivated with Rey. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in posting! Life has been crazy.
> 
> So, there's a weird non-con part between Rey (she has no choice in the matter) and Poe (he is not of sane mind and not in control), facilitated by Kylo. I have no idea how to tag it. It's also important to the story, so you will need to just read it. This is hardly the worst thing you will have read or will read in this fic, so there's that...

In the movies, when the bad guy marches out with the captive damsel in distress to confront the good guy, who seems to be in way over his head, the bad guy kills time with a monologue detailing his plan and philosophies; this gives the good guy time to make a miraculous rescue, and he and the damsel escape and live happily ever after.

Unfortunately for Rey, her life is not a movie. Kylo marches her across the hangar to confront a restrained Poe, but there's no searing speech to draw out the tension, and the good guy doesn't break free to rescue the damsel. The good guy dies. The bad guy wins. And the damsel never escapes.

It all happens so fast, there's no time to process or think at all. By the time she finds herself standing in front of Poe, the heat-inducer has taken full effect. The symptoms aren't as intense as her real heat, but her omega hindbrain is swiftly taking over, pheromones pumping through her bloodstream and warming her up in a delicious, but unwanted way. She doesn't want to admit that maybe Kylo really did intend this as a kindness, a way to make this easier to do and more comfortable to process later, because what she is about to do is not from her true self. Nothing about her interactions with Kylo is of her true self. But she would rather die than ever tell him any of this.

Poe glances in their direction as they approach, his eyes taking in every detail of her appearance, lingering at the edge of the nightie where it barely covers her now glistening upper thighs.

"It's ok, sweetheart. I'm going to figure a way out of this, and then he won't be able to hurt you ever again," Poe offers, voice cracking under the weight of his denial.

"Bold of you to assume she doesn't want to be hurt by me, prisoner," Kylo snarks as they come to a stop in front of Poe's chair. Kylo nudges her forward until her shins nearly bump the empty space on the chair between Poe's legs.

This is the closest she's been to him since the day he dropped her off at the half-way home. She studies his appearance, committing every detail to memory because she knows this is the last time she will ever see him alive. The knights have spared his face, there's not a single bruise or scratch to be seen on his ruggedly handsome face. Poe looks up at her, his features softening into a lopsided smirk that would have fooled her if it weren't for the naked fear she sees in his eyes. Her sweet, gentle almost-alpha is trying to soothe his would-be omega until his dying breath. Rey whimpers, rubbing her thighs together unconsciously, unbearable arousal clenching her abdomen in the presence of her dream almost-alpha.

Poe's pupils blow wide as he holds her gaze for a minute before glaring back up at Kylo where he stands behind her, once again breathing down her neck. Her alpha presses his body into hers as he wraps his arms around her, his hands settling possessively over her abdomen.

"You sick, twisted fuck," Poe spits, his nostrils flaring wide. He inhales deeply, visibly tasting the musky scent of her slick, which is dripping steadily from her naked cunt. "I'm going to kill you!"

Poe strains against his restraints, grunting and huffing like a trapped animal. His face flushes in his struggles, the veins on his temple throbbing as he thrashes in the chair. "Let Rey go! Get her away from me!"

Rey blinks rapidly through a blurry haze of tears she can't control.

Kylo nuzzles into her neck, moving her hair aside with his nose and gently prodding at her swollen and sensitive mating gland. She inhales sharply when the sensation shoots straight to her cunt, causing her to clench on nothing, more slick dripping down her thighs to remind her of just how empty she is inside. Unbidden, she sighs and tilts her head to the side, giving her alpha more access by baring her throat. It is an easy submission thanks to the heat inducer.

"Get her away from me, you sick fucking coward! So afraid of me you need to strap me down? Huh? You might want to rethink your technique," Poe growls through clenched teeth. His wrists are beginning to bleed from his efforts to pull his hands through the metal cuffs of the chair. He's panting and growling like a beast while his eyes remain fixed on her wet upper thighs, and Rey recognizes the expression on his face now. It's the same way Kylo looked at her in the woods just before he threw her to the forest floor and raped her all night long.

Kylo's lips brush against her gland in a chaste kiss before nibbling his way up to the shell of her ear.

"Look at your sweet alpha now, Rey. I want you to remember this moment. Remember the lesson your real alpha is so generously gifting you," he murmurs, his voice smooth and seductive as he destroys everything she's ever loved in this life. "There are two kinds of monsters in this world, little omega."

Kylo suddenly licks a hot, wet stripe across her throbbing gland, eliciting a high-pitched moan from her. Poe's reaction is swift and violent, gnashing his teeth and roaring obscenity-filled threats.

"There are the monsters that embrace their nature and refuse to be anything but what they were born to be, like me. I will never lie to you, omega because I am not ashamed of my nature," Kylo continues as Poe rages in front of them.

"And then there are the monsters that hide; they hide from their nature and lie to themselves and the world. The monster in denial is the most dangerous creature of all, little omega. They will do anything to keep the carefully constructed lie they live from crumbling to the ground. The monster in denial is the enemy you don't see coming. I've saved you from a life of sleeping with the enemy, Rey. Behold your monster unmasked."

Kylo's hands slip down her hips to grip the hem of her nightie, lifting it up to her waist and baring her glistening folds for all in the room to see. One of his hands slips between her legs to cup her dripping sex possessively, and Rey can't help the moan that escapes her lips as her legs shift wider to accommodate her alpha's large hand.

"Do you want to know the truth, my little mate?"

She can only respond with a moan as Kylo strokes through her hypersensitive pussy folds with an obscene wet sound. Poe has gone eerily silent, but she can't seem to make her eyelids open to check on him, so drunk is she on the deliciously warm tension her alpha is building with his talented fingers.

Kylo chuckles, the sound vibrating through her chest. "Your so-called alpha here has been taking an obscenely high dose of suppressants the entire time you've been together. The reason he seems so sweet, why he hasn't alpha'd up and taken your tight, little cunt is because he's taking enough suppressants to pass as a beta practically," he spits out the designation in unchecked disgust.

Rey's eyes flutter open at this revelation, looking down at Poe and hoping it isn't true. But she can taste the truth in Kylo's words even as she can see the shameful admission in Poe's lust filled eyes. She had often suspected this might be the case, but she wanted to believe the fantasy that Poe presented, and so she had never asked. It certainly isn't unheard of for alphas to turn to suppressants when courting an omega, but even Rey in all her teenage naiveté knows that too high a dose over a prolonged period has serious consequences…and the omega usually suffers the price.

"I-I'm…hrggghhh…sorry…Rey…" Poe chokes out between huffs and grunts as he continues to struggle against his bonds.

"Do you understand, omega? The prisoner here has been without his meds for a week now. This is his true nature, Rey. This is what you were about to give yourself to, all the while thinking he was the tamed mask he presented. This monster would have likely fucked you to death after mating you and stopping his suppressants."

"No! No, that's a lie!" Poe screams. "I would never hurt you, Rey. Fuck!"

Rey pants in Kylo's embrace, at war with her designation and her mind. She suddenly can't breathe against the tightening of her chest in the face of Poe's betrayal. Alarms sound in her head as her consciousness fights for dominance, but her alpha is expertly working her with his fingers, and she can't seem to hold onto a coherent thought before it slips under the haze of arousal that now controls her.

"Tell me, prisoner. Have you ever tasted her?"

Poe snorts, baring his teeth in response. Kylo hums softly and resumes nuzzling at Rey's mating gland while slipping two fingers into her aching cunt. He gently strokes her inner walls with slow, purposeful pumps in and out of her body. Poe's gaze is fixed on the hand moving suggestively between her legs, his nostrils flaring.

"Hmmm, no? Pity. But I'm feeling…kind…today. You get a last meal, prisoner. Any requests?"

Kylo pulls his fingers from her cunt with a wet sucking noise that has Rey's face flaming, whether, in shame or desire, she doesn't want to know. Poe follows the movement like a cat tracking a laser pointer, not taking his eyes away from the glistening fingers being waved in front of his face. She whimpers when Poe huffs, tasting her scent now that it's closer to his face. She winces when he lunges forward with a grunt and snaps his teeth at the fingers that remain just out of reach.

"Would you like to taste her? I'm offering my omega's cunt as your last meal, prisoner, but you need to give me an answer," Kylo says.

This is too much. Too cruel. Rey has spent the better part of a year fantasizing about Poe's mouth worshipping her between her legs. How many times has she given him a dry hand job as he whispered sweet, filthy fantasies of doing just that into her ear? And now Kylo is brutalizing her dreams, raping her in every way imaginable, stripping her of her identity until she is just a hollow shell for him to fuck and fill with his seed. But her protests die before they are born in the wake of Poe's answer.

"Yes," Poe rasps, straining closer towards her where she stands in front of him. This isn't her Poe anymore. This is a beast disguised as Poe. A panting, grunting, sweaty beast with eyes blown wide in greedy lust.

"A monster is a monster, Rey," Kylo whispers into her ear as he dips his fingers back into her, swirling his fingers around and scraping against her fluttering inner walls. Why must his cruelty feel so good?

"If you bite me or so much as scrape your teeth against my skin, I will break her arms, which will make it difficult for her to stay upright when I make her my bitch on that mattress in a minute," Kylo warns. Poe nods his head frantically, eyes wide as he watches Kylo's hand move closer.

Poe moans as Kylo's slick fingers push past his soft lips and his eyes roll back at the first taste of her slick. Rey tries to block out the greedy sounds of Poe sucking and groaning on Kylo's fingers like a beast drunk on hormones. She stares in disgust as Poe enjoys their degradation in his final moments of life, leaning forward as much as his restraints will allow when Kylo removes his fingers from Poe's mouth.

"More," Poe groans, a man lost to a designation he fought so hard to keep in check only to lose the battle in the end. He's even drooling out of one corner of his mouth. The process repeats for endless minutes until Kylo finally ends it, his fingers pruning from the combined wetness of her slick and Poe's saliva. The near constant stimulation has her more than wet and ready by the time her alpha rips the nightie from her overheated body. He uses it to wipe up her drenched thighs before stuffing it into Poe's mouth.

Then she finds herself on her hands and knees on the mattress, facing Poe at an angle so they can see each other's faces, but he can also see Kylo taking her from behind. She makes the mistake of looking around at the faces in the room while her alpha undresses. The knights are shifting uncomfortably, several of them palming the bulges straining their pants. Snoke is leaning forward, elbows on his knees, his eyes shining too brightly in the dim lighting of the hangar and his lips parted as he eats up the dehumanization taking place with ravenous glee.

Rey shudders in disgust and fights to swallow the bile back down. Her gaze settles back onto Poe, who is working his jaw around the slick soaked garment in his mouth as he stares at her with naked hunger. There will be no respite for her in this place.

Kylo settles into place behind her, nudging her legs open wider, his hands caressing the soft globes of her ass tenderly. It is a mockery of affection meant to rile up the prisoner, but Rey can't help but tilt her hips back into it. Her alpha hums his approval at her reaction before pinching both ass cheeks, making her yelp in surprise and pain. The alpha witnesses laugh with various degrees of constrained amusement. But she doesn't have time to feel embarrassed because her alpha is lining himself up with her entrance, the mushroom-shaped heard of his cock notching into the puffy, slick folds of her pussy.

He impales her on his thick alpha cock with one steady thrust, splitting her open in the most delicious stretch as she cries out. His thrust is so powerful it steals her breath and leaves her dizzy in its wake. And heaven help her, Rey revels in the carnality of being owned so wholly in front of everyone in the hangar. With a shiver of desire rippling through her lithe body, she pushes back on her hands and knees, canting her hips to take him deeper as he begins roughly thrusting into her. Her reaction is met with a chorus of loud cheers from the knights and Kylo slaps her ass playfully. She can smell his approval, and even though she hates herself for it, the omega inside her preens at his pleasure.

"Fuck, yeah, omega bitch. Take. It. Take all of me," Kylo moans as he thrusts violently into her with each word.

Rey yelps between pants when he bottoms out inside her and knocks into her cervix with each stab of his cock into her tender flesh. The warring sensations of pleasure and pain were melding together until she is drowning in the white-hot feeling of being dominated so completely by her alpha. He is everything around her and inside her. His big, warm body curving over hers until his chest is flush with her back, making their skin rubs together with every frantic thrust of his cock into her tight sheath. Kylo's warm breath tickling the hairs on her neck as he buries his face near her gland, panting into her neck until he is all she can hear, feel, touch and taste. She's not sure how it happens or when, but they're breathing in synch as their bodies rock together. Rey stretches like a cat, arching her hips into his, meeting each punishing thrust he gives her and begging him to go deeper, harder, faster. She mewls and moans like the wanton omega she becomes for him. Only ever for Kylo.

Rey loses all sense of time and space. She merely exists as a creature of pleasure and pain, taking everything her alpha gives her and still begging for more. Her submission to Kylo is the single most erotic thing she's ever experienced. She is omega, on her hands and knees, beneath her alpha, her body welcoming him into her tight, wet heat. Rey succumbs to the friction of his big, thick alpha cock rubbing along every inch of her as her cunt grips him, desperate for him to stay inside her where he belongs. The slick sounds of his cock pumping into her fill the hangar, and she's sure every single alpha watching can smell just how much she loves submitting to Kylo's body and will. Her climax rips through her like a supernova, and she screams out Kylo's name, her voice echoing in the cavernous interior.

Her alpha roars as the velvet walls of her cunt begin to clench like a vice around his cock as her pleasure peaks.

"Fuck, yes, omega. I fucking own your cunt…hngh…so fucking tight…all mine," Kylo groans into her ear.

When at last her orgasm subsides, Kylo pulls out of her and throws himself down onto the mattress. He grabs her about the waist and yanks her on top of his prone body, forcing her to straddle his much larger frame, and her thighs burn as she struggles to find purchase on either side of his muscular body. Nothing about her alpha is average in size. With a feral snarl, he positions her entrance over his cock and pulls her down his shaft until he is fully seated to the hilt inside her. The angle of this position means she feels every inch of him inside and she shrieks at the sharp sensation of his cockhead mashing into the deepest parts of her. Kylo responds by digging his fingers into her hips to hold her in place as he grinds his cock up into her.

"Fuck yourself on my cock, omega," Kylo growls, punctuating his command with a vicious slap on her ass that makes her cunt clench around his throbbing member. He hisses in response and slaps her ass again. Rey sobs in confusion, unsure if she's feeling pain or pleasure anymore, but she obeys her alpha and begins to bounce on his cock. It takes her a few clumsy attempts before she settles into a comfortable rhythm. She's never done it like this before, and she's only ever seen one scrap of porn in which a woman was on top of a man. This turn of events is surprising…until she glances up and sees Poe's face, and all at once she understands what Kylo is doing.

Poe looks absolutely wrecked. Devastated. Diminished. He's no longer fighting against his restraints, and the torn and dirtied nightie has fallen from his mouth, which now gapes open in despair. His gaze is locked onto where she and Kylo are connected, his eyes moving up and down with her body as she rides her alpha's cock like a good little omega. For a moment, his eyes flicker up to her face, and the sadness reflected there nearly crushes her.

"That's it, little bitch. Show the prisoner how much you love fucking my cock. Show him who owns your cunt," Kylo growls, pumping his hips up to meet her downward strokes.

Rey blinks down at Kylo and is shocked to find that meeting his gaze now feels like the safest option. Because behind the lust and power glazing over his eyes, she can see a hint of admiration in her alpha's eyes. He's proud of her at this moment. Shaking the kicked puppy look of Poe's expression from her mind, Rey leans over Kylo's chest and grinds her hips down into his. She places both hands onto the smooth, muscular planes of his chest, digging her nails in until she sees blood. Her alpha snarls at her, but he doesn't stop her. If anything, he encourages her to give in to her baser drive, and she briefly wonders if this is the freedom he offers.

Alternating between grinding her hips in a figure eight pattern and bouncing on his hard cock until her thighs ache, Rey fucks herself with abandon as her alpha moans dirty words of encouragement. Everything fades into the background, no knights are watching their frantic rutting while trying not to cum in their pants. No could-have-been alpha prisoner is mourning the loss of his almost-mate as he watches her submit to another in a deviant display of intimacy. There is no lecherous old degenerate drooling on himself as he lives vicariously through his younger protégé.

There is only the alpha and omega.

Rey drowns in Kylo's eyes, the look of naked, raw possession in his gaze making her feel wanted and protected for the first time in her life. He is a siren, and she is helpless to resist his song, and so she finds herself leaning down onto his chest, drawn into the alluring intensity of his deep brown eyes. They remain that way, bodies locked together at the hips, him thrusting into her twisting hips, locked into each other's eyes and panting the same breath of air between them, over and over again. She can feel the tension building between them, threatening to ignite and scorch the earth around them. Everyone around them will perish in flames, but they will still be here, fucking each other senseless for all eternity. One of them whines though she can't tell which one because she's no longer sure they are separate entities any longer.

"Do it, Rey. Show him," Kylo grunts hoarsely, sounding for the first time like he's on the edge of begging. It suddenly occurs to her that he wants her to claim him, and not just because he thinks it will break the prisoner.

Her alpha wants to belong to his omega.

Rey grins down at Kylo where she hovers over his body, feral in the sudden rush of overwhelming power she now has over the monster beneath her. She pushes herself upright again, scraping her nails down his chest, and leaving raised, angry welts in their wake. Ignoring the screaming muscles of her thighs, she resumes bouncing on his throbbing cock, throwing her head back in sinful pleasure. Kylo paws at her bouncing tits, pinching and pulling on her nipples roughly, seemingly uninterested if she likes it or not. Except that she does. She arches her chest into his hands, offering up her bruised and battered body to satisfy his demands.

The atmosphere of the room seems to pull taut like a string stretched beyond its capacity to maintain shape and form. Rey rides Kylo until the string can extend no further and it snaps. Her ears pop and the tension releases. Kylo senses it and turns his head, arching back to bare his neck and mating gland to his chosen mate. With a feral grunt, Rey throws herself down at his neck, sinking her teeth into his gland until the skin breaks and his blood pumps into her mouth in a coppery rush of warmth. She bites down further still, growling in her chest and lapping up the blood pouring into her mouth to swallow it down.

Kylo screams beneath her, his back arching sharply off the mattress, his body shaking violently. He plants both feet firmly into the mattress and lifts his hips until his cock once again slides home into her cunt. Rey shrieks into his neck but doesn't let go of his mating gland as he pumps viscously into her little body. His knot is already swelling and beginning to catch at her entrance with each thrust until he's finally able to sink it deep enough to lock inside her. His knot inflates rapidly, locking their bodies together, and he spends himself inside her with a satisfied groan.

"Well done, my good and faithful apprentice! That was well worth the wait," Snoke crows with delight, clapping his leathery old hands together.

Rey shivers in disgust at the reminder that they have an audience. Kylo immediately wraps his arms around her, squeezing her, but in a reassuring embrace and not as a way to keep her in place.

"Do you still trust me, omega?" He whispers into her ear as the knights join Snoke in applause.

"Yes, alpha," she whispers between soothing licks across his still oozing mating gland.

He hums in response. "I promise you that no one else will ever lay a finger on you, mate. You have my protection and that of my knights."

Then he pushes her back into an upright position, their bodies still locked together on his pulsing knot.

"Knights of Ren, release the prisoner from the chair. I wish to fight him to the death for the honor of my mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: major character death, violence, blood, and more death. Maybe some smut, I don't know if I'll have time. We'll see. lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little sin for your Sunday. For balance.
> 
> Violence, blood, and smut await thee beyond these doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chickened out on writing Poe's death in any kind of detail. So sue me. I gifted you with a more detailed death for another character instead. But it gave me room for more sexual dominance from Kylo because that shit is my fucking jam, man. Is it too much to have smut on the heels of smut? Nah. This is ABO. They bang. That's pretty much the point.
> 
> Warning: Snoke gets handsy with Rey while Kylo is distracted with Poe. I did my best not to get too detailed about it. Will it make you feel uncomfortable? Damn, I hope so. Snoke is a creepy dirty old man who doesn't even deserve to look at our little sunshine named Rey. It creeped me out to write it. I promise you this: there is no penetration of any kind, he doesn't get far at all, and there is NO sex between Snoke and Rey!

Kylo doesn't wait for his knot to fully shrink before he's pulling Rey off his cock with a painful tug. She winces and whimpers but doesn't protest in any obvious way, for the look of raging bloodlust she now sees in her alpha's eyes frightens her into silence. He deposits her limp, exhausted body to one side before rolling himself up onto his feet, yanking the offered clothing from one of his knight's hands. Rey curls into a fetal position and wraps her arms around her legs, trembling with exhaustion and fear and humiliation.

How could she do that to Poe? Whose only apparent crime was failing to claim her before another alpha could steal her out from under his nose. Poe is an innocent bystander caught up in Kylo's sick, twisted game.

How could she let herself enjoy it? To actively participate in Poe's torture?

The rush of hot shame bubbles from her stomach, burning her throat, and she rocks onto her knees to let it spill from her mouth and stain the mattress on which Kylo so masterfully subjugated her only minutes ago. Kylo's cum leaks from her still throbbing core to slide down her thighs to drip down, painting the mattress beneath her with all the evidence of her sins. Heat-inducer or not, Rey had enjoyed what Kylo did to her in front of his men and their prisoner. Perhaps she is a monster after all, and now her mask has been ripped away, the seams of her previous identity rendered raw and ragged, unable to be mended. That's how she is left feeling now that she is left alone on the stained mattress as the crowd moves on to devour the next gruesome display of dominance by their sadistic leader.

Her throat burns from screaming and vomiting, and her cunt aches from being brutally fucked and filled. She squeezes her eyes shut and forces herself to feel what Kylo has done to her—what she allowed him to do—letting the humiliation, shame and fear creep in until her mind is left reeling and her heart racing. Rey gasps for breath under the weight of the dark emotions threatening to swallow her whole. Just when she's on the edge of breaking she sucks in a breath and simply shuts it off, like flipping a light switch down, and suddenly she can't feel anything. Nothing at all.

Something is going on around her, she can feel the energy of it buzzing around her where she huddles on the mattress, but she can't seem to care anymore through the dampening fog that settles in her head. She blinks owlishly when hands scoop under her armpits and haul her into a standing position. Her legs wobble, and the hands wrap around her to hold her up, a vaguely familiar voice crooning unintelligible words into her ringing ears. The numbness prevents her from processing the wet lips brushing along the shell of her ear as the voice continues to speak. Somewhere in her mind, she is aware that someone—an alpha—is holding her in their arms, but it's as if she is removed from herself, watching it happen to another person. She knows there are hands on her, but she can't feel them.

The unknown alpha behind her slips her arms into a garment—a suit jacket—that is still warm from his body and ripe with his scent. Alarm bells sound from the other side of the fog, but she refuses to heed the warning. She can't let the darkness back in, or she will shatter into oblivion, and so she remains passive and quiet, allowing the hands to caress her body unchecked as the voice continues to purr into her ear. The jacket settles about her shoulders, providing some relief against the chilly air, but the alpha makes no move to button the front, leaving her open and exposed. His hands continue their methodical quest along her skin.

"… magnificent omega specimen. My apprentice is a fool to think he can control you for very long…" the disembodied voice drones. Rey creases her brow in confusion as his words pierce the fog she's been hiding under. His apprentice?

"… I saw his weakness… you will be mine… and it will make him stronger," the voice murmurs gleefully, nibbling along the column of her neck. He licks her mating gland with a groan.

And Rey sees red.

Wet, dripping, bright red blood smeared along Kylo's fiercely naked upper torso. There's so much blood painting his body that it reignites her fear, burning away the mind-fog in the blink of an eye. Rey shakes her head and tries to wiggle free of Snoke's surprisingly firm embrace, her arms struggling to reach for Kylo. Her alpha is hurt, and he needs her, her mind shrieks at her in a deafening roar.

"Alpha!" Rey shouts hoarsely, her voice barely more than a whisper over her damaged vocal cords. Snoke, in all his hubris, seems to think she's addressing him, and he playfully nips at Kylo's claiming bite with a hum. Rey sobs and does her best to shrug away from the unwanted contact.

Perhaps it is for the best that Snoke is too busy salivating on her neck to realize the danger barreling in his direction. He never gets the chance to process the malevolent beauty of her dark and dangerous avenging angel swooping in to deliver his omega from the hands of the devil. Kylo's bloodied chest heaves as he sprints towards Rey, his hair a wild halo of black chaos except for the strands sticking to his sweaty, scowling face. The muscles of his powerful body are bunching up to strike as his long legs eat up the distance between his dead prey and his new target.

Kylo's eyes are glowing in his rage. The once whiskey-brown of his irises now flashing yellow and black, like a large cat. His lips pull back in a feral snarl, baring his teeth, and he growls from deep inside his chest, a great rumbling noise vibrating through the air like a shockwave.

"Oh…" Snoke mutters after pulling from her neck with a soft pop of his lips.

It is the last sound Snoke would ever make.

The lecherous old man maneuvers himself behind Rey, using her body as a flimsy shield against the wrath of his apprentice. It is the cowardly desperate move of a dead man walking.

In the end, Kylo doesn't hesitate.

Her alpha grabs her upper arms in a bruising grip that has her yelping in pain, though her distress goes unheeded. He rips her from Snoke's grip and shoves her to the side and out of his way, making no move to break her fall. She crumples to the ground like a ragdoll, slamming into her left shoulder as her body contacts the mattress once more. Her mouth falls open in a silent scream of pain as she rolls onto her back, clutching at her shoulder with her right hand.

The horrific, oddly wet sound of flesh ripping apart ricochets through the shocked silence of the knights bearing witness. Rey sits up, head turning sharply in the direction of that unforgettable sound.

Snoke is dead before his body falls lifelessly to the concrete floor of the hanger with a sickening thud. His eyes stare unseeing back at Rey, his neck ripped open at the artery and gushing a fountain of thick red blood onto the ground. In a daze, she turns her gaze up to Kylo, who stands unmoving over his dead master, the muscles in his back rippling with each heaving breath he sucks down.

Rey shrinks back with a whimper when her alpha finally turns to face her once more. His mouth and chin are coated in Snoke's blood, and she realizes that her alpha savagely ripped his master's neck open with just his bare teeth. Towering over the dead body at his feet, face and body covered in the blood of other alphas—for there is doubt in her mind that it is Poe's blood painting Kylo's skin—chest heaving, and fists clenched at his sides, her alpha stakes his claim as Supreme Leader in all his gruesomely violent glory.

The knights immediately fall to one knee in deference to their leader. A chorus of, "long live the Supreme Leader" echoing in the hangar.

Rey sits stock still, trembling in shock, afraid to even blink or she'll miss Kylo's next move. Once again, the blood of another alpha is on her hands, and she fears it is only a matter of seconds before Kylo rips her apart for forcing his hand against his mentor and leader.

Her bloodied alpha makes his way towards her with slow, measured steps, his fists clenching and flexing at his side. She can't read the pensive expression on his face, but she can smell the toxic alpha pheromones of his scent as he approaches. Rey scrambles back on the mattress, her hands slipping in the wide sleeves of Snoke's suit jacket as it falls from her shoulders.

"I-I'm s-sorry…a-alpha… _please_ ," Rey stutters, voice thick with fear.

Kylo remains silent and impassive as he continues his advance towards her. Behind her, the knights begin to fidget in the place where they wait, still on their knees. Rey flips onto her hands and knees, pushing Snoke's jacket away from her. She glances wildly at the remaining men in the hangar, weighing her options for an escape attempt. Not that she would get very far, but like the woods, she refuses to go down without a fight. Her eyes fall upon Poe's body in the distance. He's on his back, arms and legs flung about at odd angles that can only be possible with broken limbs. She hangs her head with a broken sob, and her stomach threatens to empty itself again.

Suddenly her ankle is being yanked back, forcing her to fall forward onto her belly as she is dragged back across the mattress. Her nails shred to the quick when she digs them into the mattress in a vain attempt to escape whatever pain is headed her way, though it does nothing to slow the momentum of destiny. She doesn't bother to scream for help this time. She bites her lip until she tastes blood, but she will not scream for him again.

His assault is swift and brutal, the potent combination of hormones, blood, and violence unleashing the madness within his designation. One second, she is sliding backward, the next her hips are yanked into the air, and her alpha impales her to the hilt on his engorged cock.

 _ **"Mine,"**_ Kylo growls, his voice thundering from deep inside his chest.

_**"You."** _

Thrust.

_**"Belong."** _

Thrust.

_**"To."** _

Thrust.

 _ **"Me!"**_ Kylo shouts, thrusting wildly into her core, which is still thankfully wet from his cum, though it does little to spare her from the depth of his penetration as he batters the entrance to her womb.

Rey is helpless beneath him, wholly and utterly helpless. She buries her face into the mattress and limply submits to Kylo. His rut has been triggered, and it will be death to anyone who dares to stop him from fucking his omega.

Besides, Poe is dead, and the only remaining men alive are loyal to the man using and abusing her body to work out the last remnants of his bloodlust.

Rey grunts with each slam of his hips into hers. She wishes the assault hurt more, but it doesn't. Her traitorous cunt is all too happy to clench and caress his cock with each violent thrust into her depths. Now she's biting her lip to keep from moaning out loud. She shouldn't like what he's doing, she shouldn't find his raging violence as arousing as she does, but the slick splashing down her thighs each time he pulls back to just the tip betrays her mind and heart.

Kylo presses his blood-soaked chest into her back, looping one of his massive arms around her middle to hold her up under the weight of him. He's grunting a steady stream of "mine mine mine" into her ear with every pump of his cock into her cunt. Their bodies slip against each other until the blood thickens and becomes tacky, then his chest sticks to hers forcing them to rock in sync with each other.

"Say it, omega," he growls after a particularly deep thrust causes her to cry out in a blinding mix of pain and pleasure. "Who owns you?"

"You… Kylo… _ah-ah_ … alpha!" Rey shrieks his designation as he buries his cock into the deepest part of her and grinds into her bruised and battered folds.

"Louder!" He roars. "Who owns you, omega?"

"You! Kylo owns me!" She sobs. The tension in her belly pools warm and heavy as her alpha bends her into submission once again.

"Good little omega," he grunts, looping his other arm across her chest and pulling her with him into an upright position. He settles her into his lap, her legs splayed open on either side of his spread thighs as he rests on his heels. The knights greedily consume the intoxicatingly erotic image of their leader openly fucking into her welcoming cunt. Their eyes fix unabashedly at where her pussy folds split open around Kylo's thick cock.

She doesn't understand how he can be so aggressively possessive but also willing to share their more intimate activities. The knights haven't been inside her physically, but they've been witness to the sounds, sights, and smells of their coupling. He doesn't need to prove anything to these men, he has nothing left to prove to anyone now that Snoke is dead. Why is he doing this to her?

Eventually, she'll learn to stop trying to understand anything Kylo says or does.

For now, Kylo holds her body firmly to his chest and bucks his hips up into her dripping core, bottoming out with each thrust and making her legs twitch. The coppery tang of blood mixes with the musk of their combined fluids and scents, a heady mix of unrepentant lust and violence.

"That creature will never touch you again," Kylo hisses into her ear.

Rey nods as best she can with the way he's bouncing her body up and down on his cock.

"I will kill anyone who dares to touch what belongs to me!" Kylo snarls loudly at their audience. The knights all nod in eager agreement while continuing to watch their leader fuck her without mercy.

"Show them, omega. Show them who owns you," he rasps, pulling her body down to sheath himself deep inside her and pinning her there. The arm wrapped around her middle slides down her hip and across her abdomen until his hand reaches her slit. He pulls back the hood of her clit, exposing the hard and swollen bundle of nerves. He swipes two fingers at the slick coating the base of his cock and smears it across her nub, eliciting a shocked gasp from Rey, her body twitching violently in his hold at the overstimulation. She's not going to last much longer, and Kylo knows it.

"Give yourself to me, omega. Give me everything."

He rubs her clit into a frenzy, alternating the pressure and speed with each pass of his slicked fingers, edging her beyond what is pleasurable. Rey bucks her hips and clenches around his cock in hopes of tipping him over to stop this torture, but he persists seemingly unfazed by her efforts. He merely grunts in acknowledgment and continues to slide his fingers around her clit until she is a babbling slave to his ministrations. She begs her alpha in a dizzying haze of shameless arousal, desperate for the release only he can give her.

"That's it. Give into me, Rey. Submit to your alpha and prove I am your master," Kylo moans lowly.

Rey whines, a needy and desperate sound. Her muscles burn with her efforts to undulate her hips, fucking herself wildly on his throbbing erection; the intensely sharp tingling in her core pushing her closer to that hormone high, and the wicked promise of sweet relief that never comes snaps the last shred of humanity she has left.

 _"Please_ … let me cum, Kylo… _alpha_ … please," she babbles. She grips the arm across her chest and grits her teeth as she bears down, seeking release.

"Submit… Rey. You have… to submit… hnngh," Kylo grunts breathlessly with the increase in her pace. She feels his knot beginning to swell inside her and she knows he's not as unaffected as he wants their audience to believe. But that is only for her to know as his omega, not his knights, and so she gives him what he needs his men to witness.

"Master!" Rey cries out hoarsely.

Kylo's knot pops immediately on the heels of her shout, swelling to lock their bodies together, and the added stimulation sends her hurtling into a powerful orgasm that shatters her. Her alpha tightens his grip as her body convulses violently in his arms, groaning loudly when his climax follows hers over the edge. Her pussy walls clamp down like a vice around his knot as he fills her with his hot seed, spurting it directly into her womb's entrance where it takes root and spawns new life within her fertile belly. It is a fitting beginning for his lineage of fierce alpha warriors.

Once their shared climax subsides, he gently lowers her upper body back down on the mattress. She holds herself up on her elbows, waiting patiently as Kylo adjusts their position, so he is back on his knees, connected to her but not crushing her under his considerable weight. Her ears are still ringing, and she's panting to catch her breath, but her body is sated. She may never make peace with the push-pull between her mind and designation, but there is no denying the deep sense of belonging and satisfaction that follows her mating with Kylo.

She learns much later that what transpired in the hangar was a distraction for Kylo's long-anticipated coup. Mating her in the woods was destiny, he tells her later that night as he holds her tightly in their bed, but the coup was planned long before he ever met her. He simply found a way to merge his personal interests with his professional. Old man Snoke never could resist a show of sexual dominance, something that Kylo admits he had always been happy to provide in the past. But those days are done now, he promises earnestly.

The takeover was a bloodbath. While Snoke lay bleeding out on the hangar floor, Kylo's loyalists were systematically executing anyone unwilling to swear loyalty to his new regime. His ego was bruised by the sheer number of men who chose death over his leadership, but he doesn't let it shake him for long. His knights hit the streets hard, recruiting from the endless supply of alpha teenagers shunned and marginalized in an increasingly beta-driven society.

After learning Rey is pregnant—with twin boys, no less—Kylo preens like a damn peacock, strutting around the base with his broad chest puffed up more than usual for weeks. There is no greater display of alpha virility than planting new life in the belly of an omega. They were conceived in the hangar, he crows when they do the math. This is destiny, he exclaims, lifting her in the air and spinning her until she's dizzy. The genuine happiness sparkling in his eyes that day begins the slow thaw in her heart for her mate. For that is the day she opened herself up to the darkness for a pair of pretty eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this little dollop of darkness. I appreciate your kudos and comments more than you will ever know! :)
> 
> I have thoughts on an epilogue. Let me know if you're interested in the comments, please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is surprisingly soft. Ish. Also probably more angst about how fucking hard those early years of motherhood are than you ever wanted to know. Meh. Having kids is fucking hard, yo.
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter of unhealthy, codependent, smutty fun between these two seriously crazy kids. Looks like I allowed Rey to be fucked into the darkside. Ooops. My bad.

Rey stifles a yawn while pacing the cold tile floor of the bathroom, anxiously glancing at the pregnancy test resting on the bathtub's ledge. Kylo is still snoring away in their bed as the cold darkness of night lingers into the early morning hours. He returned from a two-week mission yesterday afternoon, and as is his alpha prerogative, has spent every spare second home with his body on—or in—her. She was only able to extricate herself from his side an hour ago when their infant daughter began whimpering for her next feeding. Hiding in the bathroom, without any hands or mouths making demands of her body, feels like a vacation. She had no idea feeling touched-out could be a real thing, but here she is, three pups deep into motherhood with a mate whose lust for her body has yet to fade as the years creep by, and Rey rarely has a moment of untouched peace to herself.

Life with Kylo hasn't always been easy these past few years, and she doubts living on a base crawling with hyper-masculine alphas will ever truly feel like home, but there have been bright spots along the way; moments that breathe light back into her spirit and give her the strength to keep moving forward. The look in her mate's eyes when they learned of her first pregnancy. The surprisingly gentle and attentive father he has turned out to be with his offspring. His quietly patient guidance through the trenches of parenthood. Growing, birthing, and raising pups is hard. Really fucking hard.

Those first few months with the twins are a hazy blur of sleep deprivation, anxiety, and tears, and she wouldn't have survived without Kylo's help. All of her fears about motherhood—that she wouldn't be a good mother because she had no example to follow, or that it was an inevitable part of her DNA to reject her pups the same way her mother rejected her—seemed to manifest overnight, with screaming newborns who couldn't seem to latch. She was left a blubbering mess, too stressed to let her milk down and properly nurse her pups. Rey was failing at the most basic of maternal tenets before the twins were even a day old.

Through it all, Kylo remained at her side, patiently holding her hand, wiping away her tears, and purring the sweetest words of encouragement to calm her and guide her. His patience was not without a price, as she soon learned when the doctor released her from post-partum restrictions. Kylo had her mounted and knotted before the doctor even left the house. Rey eventually came to understand that her mate was just as frazzled by parenthood as she was, but instead of holding hands or whispering to each other in the dead of the night while she nursed his pups, he processed this new stage in life by fucking her senseless. And as twistedly unhealthy as it is, Rey feels a perverse sense of pride that her alpha waited for her instead of seeking comfort in the body of one of the omegas kept in The Den on base.

Kylo's fierce fidelity to her and their little family unit ultimately sealed her fate. She ceased all thoughts of escape once their pups entered the picture. For better or worse, Rey refuses to allow her pups to grow up without their biological parents. Her offspring will not languish in poverty, passed from one bad foster home to another and made to feel like a burden.

Rey never has to worry about her family's safety so long as Kylo remains in command, and she is singularly dedicated to helping him maintain leadership—for the sake of her family. Rey quickly established her role as "den mother" to the omegas forced to service the needs of the alphas on base. While she couldn't free them from their lot in life any more than she could free herself, she could at least make their life more comfortable.

In this way, Rey is a mother many times over. With Kylo's support—once he realized she wasn't trying to shut down The Den all together—she established boundaries, etiquette, and hours of operation. The days of hurting, maiming, and killing omegas in the name of stress release are in the past. Such actions are now subject to swift and equal retribution for whatever crime was committed. Gone are the omegas who encouraged discontent among their sisters, and if they all happened to be omegas Kylo fucked in the past, well that was just a coincidence. Rey sold the reforms to Kylo by promising to turn the omegas into pleasure spies whose loyalty belongs to her—and him by extension—so long as he keeps them protected. Pillow talk is a powerful weapon when the omega is appropriately incentivized. Most of her time is spent among the girls, and so her days on the base are far from lonely or without meaningful contribution.

As a rule, alphas don't like change and Rey's perceived influence over Kylo is not without its detractors. Within the last year, two of his knights—the few loyalists admitted into his inner circle—left to form separate splinter cells, with a goal to overthrow their previous leader and restore the First Order to its glory days of unchecked aggression and bloodshed, proudly vowing to "make the First Order great again!”

Only she has seen the heartache her mate has suffered from these betrayals. These men had been with him from the beginning of his First Order days and had proven their loyalty time and time again. The heavy weight of paranoia left in the wake of their defection has taken its toll. This recent mission saw Kylo successful in stamping out the last remnants of those cells. His leadership is secure once more, but the victory rings hollow. It is easier to love your enemy than it is to kill a brother, he confessed on the eve of his departure two weeks ago. Despite the magnitude of the victory, it goes uncelebrated.

So, touched-out and exhausted Rey submitted to her mate's needs upon his return, becoming the mewling and moaning omega desperate for her alpha's knot. Not that Kylo doesn't give as good as he gets. Reducing her to a quivering, wet mess beneath him bolsters his wounded ego, especially now that she leaks a steady stream of breastmilk when she climaxes. Milk her needy alpha laps up with a greedy snarl before latching onto a nipple to pull long gulps of the sweet liquid from her body. Kylo drained her dry, twice over as he took her over and over again last night. Rey learned with the twins to take advantage of Kylo's absences during missions to pump and freeze extra milk, so she wasn't worried about feeding little Mia.

And now here she is, pacing in the bathroom at an ungodly early hour of the morning, waiting for the answer to a puzzle she's tried her best to ignore; because Mia is only 5 months old, Ani and Benny barely 18 months and she's not sure how she will handle the inevitable future of caring for four pups under the age of 3.

The pregnancy test resting on the tub's ledge confirms what she already knows to be true. With a sigh, she finishes up in the bathroom and heads back to bed.

"I don't know why you insist on taking those tests. I can always smell when you're pregnant, little omega," Kylo rumbles from his side of the bed, eyes still shut. He's not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination.

"I won't be little for much longer," Rey grumbles, crossing her arms across her chest. Kylo rolls over and pulls her into his side, wrapping his warm body around hers until her back is pressed firmly into his chest. He traces circles around her mating gland with his nose and hums.

"You're never more beautiful than when you are round with my pups, mate. Showing everyone the dominion, I have over your body," he groans, rolling his hips to grind his erection—hot and hard for her already—against her ass. His precum soaks through the shirt she threw on when she went to feed Mia. "It's fucking hot."

Rey rolls her eyes in the darkness of their room.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," he growls playfully, nipping at her gland and making her yelp. "Your body's submission to mine is the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen. I'm going to keep knocking you up as many times as I can just to see your belly round and full with my seed."

"Kylo," she moans, as he licks a hot stripe across her now throbbing gland and arousal pools hot and heavy between her hips.

"Uh, uh, uh, little omega," he growls, thrusting a hand between her legs to run two thick digits through her wet folds. He purposely avoids contacting her clit, swirling her slick just outside the pleasure zone. Rey whines into her pillow.

"Who owns this?" Kylo hisses into her ear, the two fingers teasing her now plunging roughly into her wet core. His weeping cock thrusting into her back is causing the shirt to hike up her body, and she can feel the precum leaking from the broad, blunt tip of him smearing into her skin.

"You," Rey grunts as he buries his fingers to the knuckle of his hand with a particularly hard thrust.

"I'm not in the mood for this game, omega," Kylo warns lowly, a second before mashing his thumb down onto her swollen and sensitive clit, rubbing in tight circles just the way he knows will drive her crazy.

Rey keens and bites down on the pillow beneath her, bucking her hips into his hand. She's not in heat and should, by all accounts, be thoroughly fucked out by now, but she's just as greedy for him as he is for her. There's not a shred of shame to be found as Rey writhes and pants in his arms. She stopped fighting her designation's instincts years ago.

"Please…let me cum," she pleads breathlessly. Oh, how Kylo loves it when she begs. She feels him grin into her neck, his teeth grazing against her skin and causing goosebumps to follow in their wake.

He pulls his fingers from her body with a wet squelching sound, leaving her empty and aching for release. Rey snarls and twists around to face the wide expanse of her alpha's muscular chest. She pushes him onto his back with another snarl, baring her teeth in frustration. But Kylo just laughs gleefully as he willingly rolls into the mattress and lets Rey mount him, his laughter morphing into a deep moan when she sheathes herself on his cock. His meaty hands immediately grip her hips on both sides, attempting to control the pace, but she swats them away with a vicious swipe of her nails.

"I can fuck myself on your cock without your help, _alpha,_ " she says between heaving gasps, riding him hard as she takes her pleasure from his body. Kylo smirks up at her with hooded eyes before shifting his gaze further south, and his tongue licks slowly across his plush lips. He's watching her milk-heavy breasts bounce with every frantic rise and fall of her cunt on his cock.

Rey arches her back, ignoring the screaming muscles in her thighs, displaying her body as she continues to ride him. She cocks an eyebrow at him when he follows the upward progress of her hands as they glide up the smooth expanse of her tan skin. Her alpha is a pupil-blown, moaning, drooling mess beneath her.

And she loves every fucking thing about it.

"Ahhhh," she groans when her hands finally reach her breasts, and she kneads the tender flesh, exhilarating in the sharp zing of pleasure it causes in her clit. Kylo showed her all the ways in which her body could be manipulated by pleasure, and she proved to be a quick study.

"Fuck… _Rey_ …f-fuck," Kylo stutters, head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth gaping in pleasure. It's not often that he lets her take control like this—she knows now that it is a testament to how much he trusts her—and Rey glories in the moment of power over this fiercely powerful man.

"That's right…take it, alpha," she teases, switching from bouncing to grinding. They moan in unison at the painful pleasure of his cock rubbing into the deepest parts of her. It causes white-hot sparks behind her eyes with each swivel of her hips grinding the blunt head of his cock into her cervix. Rey grits her teeth and bears down, rubbing her clit frantically into his pubic bone. She's so close, so very close.

"Fuck, yes, omega. Use me, use my cock to make yourself cum. Cum for your alpha, baby."

The filthy words spilling from his lips, the way the muscles in his throat clench to create the deep baritone of his voice, sends her careening over the edge with a wail. She tosses her head back as her body spasms in the throes of pleasure, her cunt clenching around his cock like a velvet vice, sucking him in deeper. Her legs are still twitching through the aftershocks, and she's trying to catch her breath when Kylo suddenly flips their positions, and she's looking up as he pulls her legs up onto his shoulders. He's effectively bent her body in half, his considerable weight pinning her into the bed.

"Who. Owns. This. Cunt." He growls between punishing thrusts into her oversensitive flesh. Rey shrieks at the assault on her tender channel, planting her hands on his chest and digging her nails into the rippling muscles of his broad frame.

"Kylo!"

Her teeth clack with the force of his brutal strokes, his hips slapping hard enough into hers to leave bruises. But she can feel the warm tingling of another orgasm building deep in her belly.

"Say it," Kylo hisses between clenched teeth, his red lips pulled back in a sneer. His eyes burn into hers with the heat of a thousand suns, and Rey's mouth goes dry. The force of his lust never fails to take her breath away.

" _You_ …Kylo," Rey whimpers beneath him. Her hands scrabble for purchase on his chest, but the fine sheen of sweat now covering his skin makes her hands slip and slide. She can't take much more of this being pounded into the mattress. Her skin feels too tight and her body too warm. Any minute now she will burst into flames from the friction of their fucking.

Kylo roars in frustration, and she would giggle if she could manage to suck in enough air to do anything more than simply try to stay conscious. She knows exactly what he wants to hear, of course, she does, but Rey has long since learned to cling onto any sliver of power she stumbles upon. It's a lover's game she always wins, though there is always hell to pay after. He'll trade her cunt for her throat on the next round, and he won't be gentle. Kylo loves to make her slobber and gag on his massive alpha cock.

"Give it to me, Rey," he pleads brokenly, voice raw with defeat. _"Please."_

Rey stares into his eyes, now black with lust that threatens to burn him from the inside out, and nods.

"I belong to you, my Master," she moans.

"Again," he grunts. Her greedy alpha always wants more.

"Master," she breathes, repeating it with each stroke of his cock into her.

His lips crash into hers, his mouth devouring hers with unchecked passion. This is how her alpha tells her he loves her. He smothers her with aggressive affection, biting down on her lower lip too hard and drawing blood that he sucks away, licking at the wound apologetically. This is how her alpha loves her.

Kylo's hips stutter through the last few thrusts before his knot pops, locking him inside her and setting off her second orgasm. Her cunt milks his cock of every last drop of his spend, uncaring that his seed has already taken root within her womb. She takes everything he has to give, and he gives her everything.

"I would die without you, Rey," he mumbles into the crook of her neck after turning them onto their sides. He nuzzles his way down to her leaking breasts, latching onto a nipple to suckle like a newly born babe.

"I know," she purrs, softly stroking his hair as she stares into the distance over his shoulder. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s my contribution to the dark Reylo fic trend. My self-indulgent, un-edited, un-betad, entirely too long dark Reylo fic. We’re all dark and deep here.


End file.
